


Tim Stoker is good at Christmas

by MarbledOpalescence



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, alternate universe where everyone is happy and actually friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbledOpalescence/pseuds/MarbledOpalescence
Summary: Tim Stoker is good at Christmas, whatever his coworkers might say.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood & Tim Stoker, Sasha James & Tim Stoker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	Tim Stoker is good at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for @sporkart on tumblr as part of the TMA Secret Snickerdoodle exchange!

In one world, Christmases pass unheeded, overshadowed by concerns greater than a holiday. In that world, the Archives staff doesn't trust each other, are barely coworkers, let alone friends. 

In this world, though, things are different.

~~

Tim plopped into the chair across from Martin, a sly grin on his face. Martin looked up and immediately started shaking his head.

"No, no, I don't want to hear it!"

"Why Martin," Tim said delightedly, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You're up to something, and I don't want to be party to it."

"Up to something?" Tim said, voice cracking as he tried to fight down a smile. "Something like this?"

He put a wrapped present on Martin's desk and Martin eyed it suspiciously. 

"What _is_ this?" Martin said, poking it with a pen.

"It's a present!"

"Yeah, obviously, but what's inside?"

"What, tell you and ruin the surprise?" Tim was practically beaming with excitement.

"Tim," Martin said, suspicion plain on his face, "Who is this present for?"

"Why, Jon, of course!" Tim said, scooping the present up and bounding to his feet.

"What, Tim no, _Tim_!" Martin hissed desperately. Tim turned and gave him a smile and a comforting thumbs up as he walked backwards towards Jon's office. Martin was not comforted.

~~

"Hi boss!" Tim called cheerily from the doorway to Jon's office, "I got you a Christmas present!"

Jon looked up from his paperwork, confused at the interruption.

"What?"

" _I_ got _you_ ," Tim said, gesturing with his free hand for emphasis, "A Christmas present!"

"...Okay?"

Tim put it down on his desk and saluted Jon as he left.

"Have fun, chief! I'm off for lunch, let me know how you like it!"

Tim gave Martin a double thumbs up and Martin smiled nervously back at him.

Jon stared uncertainly at the small box before grabbing it and carefully opening the paper. Inside was a tackily decorated box advertising a personalized sign inside reading "Archivist Warning: Caution, Do Not Approach". Jon looked at it in surprise for a moment, then started laughing helplessly. It went on for long enough that Martin got worried and went to check on him, but Jon just waved him away. Recovering himself enough, Jon set the sign next to his computer and went back to his paperwork.

~~

"Sasha, my darling!" Tim exclaimed, draping an arm around her shoulders and sliding into the seat next to her.

"Hello Tim," she said distractedly, focusing on her computer. Tim slid further and interposed his face between her and the screen, leaning his body over the keyboard until she couldn't see anything anymore. Sasha huffed a laugh and shoved him off.

"What do you want, Tim?"

"I have something for you!"

"Oh?" She said, laughing at him.

"Here!" He whipped out a small brown gift bag and she took it, eyeing him with suspicion.

"This is a good gift, right? Not one of your gag gifts like the one you got Jon?"

"Hey!" he said, putting a hand to his chest in mock offense. "One, what makes you think that I am the type of person who would get _anyone_ a gag gift, and two, how do you know I'm the one who gave that thing to Jon?"

"Well, first off, have you seen yourself? You have "gag gift giver" written all over your face, you smug bastard," He grinned and shrugged in acceptance, "And two, I was in Jon's office earlier today and saw the thing he put next to his computer."

"He put it next to his computer?"

"Yes, you got pride of place, and _that right there_ " Sasha said, poking Tim's shoulder, "Is how I knew it was from you."

"You got me, it's true," Tim said, laughing, "Now open your thing!"

She gave him a Look, then pulled the brightly colored tissue paper out of the gift bag to reveal a yellow mug with loopy letters on it in black, reading "the sun may be rising but unless you want it to set on you, let me have my coffee". The message startled a laugh out of her and she looked at Tim in slight disbelief. 

"What the hell is this?" She asked, laughing, and Tim launched himself up out of the seat, blowing her a kiss as he skipped out the door.

~~

Martin was on edge. Jon and Sasha had both gotten presents from Tim, and he'd heard from Rosie that Tim had kept popping up throughout the Institute, giving out slightly odd but perfectly suited gifts to everyone. He'd even heard that a new plaque had showed up on Elias' desk that said "World's Best Evil Overlord". So when Tim appeared next to him, leaning on the break room counter, it was with no small amount of apprehension that Martin looked at him.

"Hi, Martin!" Tim said, pouring all of his charm into the smile directed at Martin.

"Hi Tim," Martin sighed, putting the mug he'd just used into the sink and turning to face Tim, arms crossed over his chest.

"Why Martin, you don't seem happy to see me!"

"What do you want, Tim."

Tim pressed a hand to his chest in shock.

"You _wound_ me, Martin! Can't I come talk to my friend while he's on break just because?"

"No."

"Fair enough." 

Tim pulled his other hand out from behind his back, revealing a rigid, rectangular, brightly wrapped package.

"This is for you!" Tim said, shoving it into Martin's hands and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "Bye Martin!"

"What, Tim, wait-" Martin spluttered, but Tim was already gone. 

Martin sighed and turned his attention to the package in his hands. Unwrapping it, he found a small framed sign that read "#1 STUD" in large bold letters. Martin laughed, holding his forehead in his free hand. Of course. Of course Tim had gotten him this.

~~

Jon walked out of his office briskly, and strode over to Martin's desk.

"Martin," he said, looking up from the paper he'd been holding, "I need you to- What is that?"

"Oh, hi Jon," Martin said awkwardly, flushing, "Do you mean the sign? Tim got it for me as a gag gift, I think, he was doing that to lots of people this year." He paused and looked at Jon more closely, standing up. "Jon, are you alright?"

Jon cleared his throat and swallowed, trying to force down the rising blush in his cheeks. “I’m fine, I- I need you to file these and follow up on that Cassidy case. The neighbors haven’t been interviewed, and I need you to get their statements.”

“Okay,” Martin said, his voice betraying his hesitation, “Are you sure you’re alright? You’re looking a little flushed.”

“I’m fine,” Jon said, turning away abruptly. “I’ll need those statements as soon as possible.”

“Okay Jon,” Martin called after him, staring at Jon’s retreating form in confusion before shrugging and sitting down again to start work on the follow ups.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Tim was a lot of fun to write, and I quite like how this turned out. Comments and kudos are appreciated as always, and I'm [ marbledopalescence](marbledopalescence.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you want to say hi/yell about how the Archives staff deserved better!  
> Happy holidays <3!


End file.
